


different strokes for different folks

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Gen, WB: Tal-Vashoth (Dragon Age) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: A Vashoth and Tal-Vashoth end up in the same mercenary company.It goes as well as one can expect.





	different strokes for different folks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panny/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this. It touches on the idea of different views in regards to the Qun.
> 
> Also, tips on how I pronounce the names. Kaveh (Kaah-Vey) and Yaser (Yah-zeer).

Kaveh shifted the staff hanging over her shoulder from her left to the right. The former ached from the hours of carrying it over the many hills and steep paths in the Hinterlands. She, along with the mercenary group with her, were helping clean up the mess left behind from the Templars-Circle Mage War. This included eliminating any bandits, darkspawn, and anyone else making life difficult for the refugees.

She looked ahead, trying to see if anything looked particularly troublesome in this area. They were a good hour’s walk from Master Dennett's property, the safest place to camp in the area. They already had permission to stay there, but it wasn’t Kaveh’s decision to seek it. This was courtesy of the new Tal-Vashoth member of their group, Yaser.

A few months ago, Yaser had joined with the full approval of the entire group. Her archery skills were impressive and practically spoke for themselves. Personality wise however, Yaser remained closed off and perpetually quiet. For Kaveh, it was a gap she didn’t know how to bridge. She tried to get Yaser to open up, but so far Yaser had yet to bite. Kaven was beginning to think she never would.

“Everything looks clear,” Kaveh muttered, before turning back to the others. “Should we start heading back?”

Everyone agreed, including Yaser who answered with a curt nod. Now that it had been settled, Kaveh started the long walk towards Master Dennett's where they could finally set up camp and get some rest for the night. It took less than an hour to arrive, for which Kaveh was more than grateful.

Kaveh immediately dumped her things on the ground and started rolling out her bedroll. Once it was laid out out, Kaveh plopped down and sighed in relief. Sleep had sparse for the past few days. She doubted any of them would get a good amount of sleep that night, but Kaveh looked forward to trying anyway.

A few feet away Yaser laid out her own bedroll. Kaveh looked at her, watching until Yaser happened to meet her gaze. Kavah was quick to look away. The other woman interested Kaveh a little more than she should have. It might have to do with the fact that Yaser recently became Tal-Vashoth. Kaveh had little interaction with Qunari or Tal-Vashoth; save for her own parents. They, and the Qun, remained something Kaveh failed to fully understand.

“This is the third night in a row I caught you staring,” Yaser said without warning. “If you want to be intimate then quit with the copious looking and speak up.”

Until right now, Kaveh hadn’t experienced much of Yaser’s blunt nature. It was surprising enough to throw Kaveh off guard and render her speechless.

Yaser sighed, presumably at Kaveh’s extended silence. “You chose now of all times to remain silent? In the entire time we’ve been travelling, you never struck me as the type to remain quiet for long periods of time.”

“I expected to be called out for staring, but you got my intentions all wrong,” Kaveh muttered, feeling slightly insulted Yaser went so off point. “Besides, my parents there aren’t many people walking around Orlais with horns and peering over even the tallest human. It’s… refreshing.”

“Refreshing you say, but utterly pointless. It’s the same aa comparing your Dalish elves to city elves . Simply sharing the same pointed ears means nothing.”

Kaveh didn't expect to have such a profound discussion while feeling beat down from all the traveling. Yaser’s point was true. Similar appearances meant nothing in the end.

She nodded, rolling over so her back faced Yaser. “It was a foolish thing to say. Forget it.”

Perhaps it was just Kaveh, but there seemed to be an unspoken awkwardness between them after that. They seldom spoke until rumours reached their group of a Qunari -specifically- a member of the Ben Hassrath. One of the human members with a few years underneath their belt, posed a question about the subject towards Yaser who simply ignored them and kept walking.

It brought a chuckle out of Kaveh, who had to admit that she was also curious about the subject. She never brought it up to Yaser, but the curiosity must’ve been radiating off her strongly enough to force Yaser to mention it without her saying anything.

“We heard of the one you call Iron Bull. He is known as Hissard under the Qun,” Yaser muttered one night while they were performing the nightly ritual of rolling out their bedrolls onto the uncomfortable ground.

Kaveh blinked. “My parents told me Qunari didn’t have names under the Qun. Given what I know about The Iron Bull, it makes sense to pick such a name for yourself. Why did you choose Yaser?”

“The truth? I… simply liked the sound of it.”

The admission surprised Kaveh. She expected Yaser to have some profound reason for choosing her name. Learning the truth drew a snort of amusement from her. “Well, perhaps you’ll be interested to know that it’s a good name. An aesthetically pleasing one no doubt.”

For a while, Yaser said nothing. Then suddenly Yaser looked at Kaveh and smiled genuinely. “Thank you.”

Kaveh had other questions, like how and why Yaser became Tal-Vashoth in the first place. She didn’t push, though. Instead she chose to roll over and go to sleep. More important matters had to be tended too. They stayed in Hinterlands for another two weeks until finally heading back to Orlais.

Orlais was Kaveh’s least favorite place to be, however.

She camped outside the gates while they were there rather than spend the night in an overly soft bed. She had become accustomed to sleeping on the ground. Even the rocks were a source of comfort to her.

To Kaveh’s surprise, Yaser joined her. She put her bedroll a couple feet away and lay down without so much as a word.

“Prefer the outside as well?” Kaveh asked, nonchalantly.

Yaser blinked and - to Kaveh’s surprise - spoke. “Years spent as a soldier conditioned my mind and body to prefer sleeping out in the open.”

The answer was given with such ease that it drew Kaveh in, and prompted her to ask a follow-up question. “Is that what made you leave? You wanted to be… more? More than a soldier?”

“I assume this is the reason your parents gave you for leaving the Qun.”

“More or less.”

Yaser made a humming noise, but didn’t speak right away. “I grew tired.” she said at last.

That surprised Kaveh. “Tired?”

Yaser nodded. “I could no longer commit to the teachings of the Qun. While it means to provide structure, it remains fundamentally flawed.”

“Fundamentally flawed?” Kaveh repeated, the exasperation evident in her tone. “You’re not allowed to think for yourself or make your own decisions. It’s more than just fundamentally flawed.”

Yaser blinked, lips tightening into a straight line. “It is foolish to base an entire assumption on second hand information. How can you decided that when you weren’t raised on teachings of the Qun?”

Even now, Yaser seemed to continue follow some teachings of the Qun. Her reactions to Kaveh’s comments implied it. That and the eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Given that I am not considered Qunari I suppose you are right.”

The intention wasn’t to offend. Kaveh wondered if Yaser might be tempted to leave their group after that, she didn’t. Things between them remained as they always had been, until one night Yaser put her bedroll only a slight distance away from Kaveh’s.

It wasn’t much, but Kaveh took it as a sign to agree to disagree. She would never be sold on the Qun. Fortunately, the need to save Thedas took precedence over all of this. They continued on, taking jobs and helping with the rebuilding efforts. It was news of a failed alliance with the Qun (as well as the ousting of the Iron Bull) that seemed to grind everything to a halt. 

When news reached their group, all sent curious, hesitant glances at Yaser who said nothing. She simply kept walking, lifting a brow after the only one to move was Kaveh herself. This forced Kaveh to turn and shoot a look to the rest of the members, which got them to start moving as well.

Kaveh found a chance to speak to Yaser later that evening. She sat down a few feet away from her, but said nothing. The recent events convinced Kaveh that the Qun’s fundamental flaws were one too many and could not be ignored. But out of respect for Yaser, Kaveh wouldn’t say anything. At least for now.


End file.
